How did Hewitt escape from the prison?
Setup Question: "How did Hewitt manage to escape from the prison?" Stage: The scene takes place in the Event "Esmeria's Noose" after Hewitt gets thrown into prison. This room of the prison is a temporary holding facility and only has 4 prison cells. It is for people that are awaiting judgement. There is a guard outside the door but he sounds like he is sleeping. He hasn't done it yet but we know that Hewitt will successfully escape the prison before Esmeria arrives in the morning to give the sentence. There is one other prisoner in the room in one of the other cells. Required characters: Hewitt Banned characters: Esmeria Chosen characters: Urse June(Jeff), Hewitt(Gray) Roleplay Urse June is distraught over killing a man in cold blood, but also relieved because that person can no longer hurt him. He is currently in shock and not in a good state of mind. Hewitt is trying to figure a way out of the cell. He knows that he will have to get through the locked cell, and sneak past the sleeping guard to even have a shot at freedom. He also is pretty sure that time is of the essence since there is only one thing they do with thieving orphans.. and it's not pleasant. He's actually a bit surprised that he isn't dead yet, maybe the guards wanted to give the owner of the jewels the chance to punish him themselves.. in anycase he just wanted to get out. J: After being violently dragged and thrown in the cell across from Hewitt, Urse looks up with a blood soaked face and stares at Hewitt as if he doesn't know where he is. G: Hewitt backed up to the back wall of the cell when he heard the sounds of guards approaching, in fear that they were already coming for him, but then he saw the boy that they were dragging. He looked to be about the same age as Hewitt, but even dirtier if that was possible. This boy had blood matting his hair together and just looked 10 kinds of awful. It was a rough sight, but Hewitt was still mainly focused on finding a way out of the cell. He sifted through the strewn hay, dirt, and filth around the cell looking for something sharp or pointy, something long and narrow he might use to pick the cell's lock. He had learned some pretty useful tricks on the streets, and amongst them was a pretty agile hand for pickpocketing and picking locks. After sifting for a few moments he couldn't help but be distracted by the boy again. Hewitt took a few steps forward to the bars and whispered, "Hey.. hey you. Pssst.. Are you alive?" J: "Uhh...Ye..ah..why am I here, where am I.....?" Walking up to the gates, he places a small handkerchief from his belt around his hand and wipes his eyes as he begins to cry(he is rather fragile for his age), staring at Hewitt as his eyes drown in his own tears. G: Hewitt felt for the boy... He understood that feeling of wanting to cry, but he had no time for crying. Above anything else Hewitt knew how to survive and he just knew he would find a way out of here. He had been through so much over the last few years in the streets, scavenging, and fighting for everything he had. This wasn't going to be the end of him.. not over something he didn't even do! Things seemed rather hopeless though if he were to be honest with himself. It was a pretty impossible situation. Hewitt looked around the room, his eyes settling on the shape of a man in the corner cell, figuring it was another prisoner, but not completely sure since it hadn't moved or made any sounds since Hewitt had arrived. His eyes drifted back to the boy in front of him and he decided the best he could do was to reassure the boy. "Hey -- there there.. Look! You'll be okay. Listen to me boy. Everything is going to be alright. I can get us out of here. Just you watch!" He kept going with the motivational speech, "Hey, listen. I know what I'm doing. You've just got to trust me and follow my lead. By the way, my name is Hewitt. What is yours?" Hewitt almost tricked himself with the false confidence he was speaking with. He was no longer worried too much about whispering, but kept his voice still at a lower than normal talking volume. J: "My na..name i..is Urse." (yur-say "old English") G: "Ur-saaay", Hewitt finds the name to be rather strange. He's never heard a name like it before and figures that the boy is from far away. "Well listen Urse, we'll be okay.." Hewitt sounded less convinced now. Then he heard a door creek open in the distance, it was in the guard room on the other side of the prison. He couldn't make out who it was or what they were talking about, but someone was talking to the guard. J: secondary character: Lockehien, the mage assassin and personal assistant to lord Pelinor | Age:40 | A smaller man with deep bags under his eyes and sharp features. staggering into the cell block Lockehein eyes the guard and gruffly say "my lord has heard that you recently apprehended some young urchins" before the guard could anwser Lockhien looks to the far cells ang grins to himself,and procedes forward> G: character: Prison Guard | Age: unknown | A pretty shoddy prison guard The prison guard startles from his nap at the sudden gruff voice of a man. "I wasn't sleeping!" he mutters defensively and wipes drool from his mouth. Standing up the guard looks the man in front of him up and down. The clothes are of fine quality, but the man has a vile look in his eyes much like what he has often seen in the eyes of only the most horrible murderers and rapists that occupied the judgment cells. "Who'r you then?" -- "sir." The guard didn't want to take chances, some people feel so entitled. J: "I've no time for the likes of you I will be taking the boy from the far left cell" (thinking other looks to weak). looking into the guards eyes as if he were Solenus himself, " Hand me the key, and stay out of my sight" G: Hewitt could now make out some of the voices. Enough to know that it was a single man talking to the guards in a rather harsh voice. This didn't seem good. He scanned his surroundings once more but didn't find anything useful to use as a weapon if it came down to it. -- The guard recoiled at the ferocity and control that this man spoke with. His first instinct was to do whatever the man wanted. If he did that though he would for sure be signing his death warrant.. He already had been demoted to guarding the holding cells.. The section that smells like a melding of shit and vomit.. "I .. On what authority?! I can't just release prisoners!" J: "I have all the authority I need" Seemlessly summoning a dagger to his hand. "Your lady Esmeria is a facless spec to Lord Pelinore,so speak up agin and it will be the last time you do" Pushing the dagger aginst the guards throat just enough to slightly break the skin, and holding his hand out for the keys. G: The guard handed the keys over without hesitation. He felt it in his bones... this man would kill him on the spot if he didn't do what he asked. At least if he did give him the keys then he would have a shot at .. well.. not dying. The guard pulled the keys off of his belt and dropped them into the man's waiting hand. Hewitt could now seem the figures through the bars in the prison door, but it didn't help the situation any. Deciding to draw less attention to himself, Hewitt sack back against the wall, staring at the waiting door.. J: "Thank you kindly" The daggers fades away into smoke and Lockekien kicks guard to the ground. Walking to the cell he eyes Hewitt, and the turns to the weaker looking boy, wondering why he is covered in blood he approaches and opens the cell door. Urse looks even more frightend and begins to cry saying "Please no i'll be good, please don't hurt me any more" Lockhien looks in the eye of the boys eyes ang grins "you've got the eyes of a killer" picking him up and throwing him against the wall, knocking the boy out. Once again Lockhien turns to hewitt and says "you, I see myself in your eye" G: Hewitt stands up in a burst of furocity, running to the cell bars and shouting, "Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything to you! Why are you doing this!? Get your hands off of him!" Hewitt grabbed hold of the cold unwavering bars and pulled with all of his might as if he could bend them with his will. His thin arms tensed, and his muscle tone was apparent, but no matter how hard he pulled there was no way he could budge the bars. "STOP!" J: Lockehien unlockes the cell laughing "you have spirit, i'll have to do away with that" raising his arm striking Hewitt in the head. END SCENE